It Ends Tonight
by ninni1821
Summary: Dark Bonnie! She's out for blood, she's on a mission, she is going to get her happy ending. ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Yes I know this isn't I do not hook up but I needed to get my frustrations out or I won't be able to finish my other fic. I'm having intense hatred towards all things TVD right now except Bonnie lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the CW and LJ Smith.**

* * *

I am on a mission, nothing is going to stop me, and I need to get this done. I am tired of everything, tired of being around all these ungrateful little bastards. I've done so much to help them and this is how they repay me. Constantly making me feel like I'm not good enough.

Times have changed; I left Mystic Falls a few months ago after I helped reverse Elena's transition to a vampire. I had to dabble into some pretty dark magic and did I get a thank you? No. Instead, I got Caroline asking why I couldn't turn her back human. _'It doesn't work like that Care!'_ I shouted at her. She huffed and walked away muttering that I'm a useless witch.

What I did for them cost me so much. It cost me the one man I knew I could depend on and who was there for me. My father DIED for them, he DIED for Elena. Everything was for Elena. My Grams died to save Elena's boyfriend, my mother got turned into a vampire to save Elena. Elena has been the root of all my problems. It all ends tonight.

I walk into the boarding house; I didn't even have to touch the doors. Damon is sitting by the couch drinking a glass of scotch. Typical Damon, when he isn't trying to sleep with his brother's ex-girlfriend, he's drinking booze.

"Oh look, flaky the witch is back," he says putting down his glass.

I watch him rush in front of me, hands on my throat. I'm not afraid. He squeezes tighter and says, "Where have you been, Bonnie? Tell me before I rip your throat out."

I smile, he thinks he can win, he thinks he has the upper hand, he doesn't.

"Get off me," I say calmly.

"Get off you!" he shouts, "Get off you! We've been fighting hard these two months and you were nowhere to be found! We needed your help Bonnie!"

"I said to take your hands off me."

His face changed, the veins became prominent, he eyes turned red and he bared his fangs. He tightens his grip some more. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them, Damon is on the floor, crouching in pain.

"Bonnie, what the fuck?"

I take a few steps closer to him, watching while he twist and turns in total agony.

"What's wrong Damon? Are you feeling pain?" he groans on the floor and I smile, "Are you feeling hurt?"

He tries to stand and like he was it with a current, he falls back to the ground, holding his head. I enjoy this, I enjoy seeing him writhe. He deserves it, he deserves everything he gets. Damon turned my mother and killed my father. He was even the indirect cause of my grams' death.

Suddenly, a gust of wind pasts, it's Stefan, coming in to save his brother. He charges towards me and with a wave of my hand, I send him flying back into the wall. Stupid vampires, they think they own the world, that they're untouchable. I shake my head no they aren't.

Stefan screams out in pain, "Bonnie what are you doing?" he asks.

Damon starts to secrete blood from his eyes, nose and mouth. "Bonnie, look what you're doing, stop!" Stefan shouts. I ignore him. Damon is convulsing now, and with every shake he coughs blood. Stefan tries to move but can't, my spell is holding him perfect in place.

"Bonnie please stop," Stefan pleas, I look at him and give him a smirk.

"No," I replied.

Damon's screams of agony fill the house. It's torture for him and I love it.

"How many people have you hurt Damon?" I ask him, "How many lives have you stolen?" his skin starts to tighten against his bones. I can see his skeleton, prominently.

Stefan is shouting, telling me to stop, I don't care. I'm not listening. Damon's last words were, "I'm sorry, Bonnie." His body lay limp on the floor. It looks like someone sucked the life out of him, ironic if you ask me. I'm pleased.

I turn to face Stefan, who is crying. His brother is gone, he's hurt. I considered torturing Stefan the same way I tortured Damon but I decided against it. I walk over to Stefan, immobile against the wall.

"Why are you doing this Bonnie?" he sobs.

I roll my eyes, such a baby. I trace my fingers against his cheek, wiping his tears. He stares at me with those green eyes, those sad green eyes. I take a step back so I could appreciate him like this. Stefan hadn't wronged me, well not directly. There were a couple of times when he was in ripper mood, where he was less likable. However, Stefan had come to Mystic Falls in search of the golden vagina, he had also saved her life in the car crash, so yes, he was also indirectly involved.

I break off a piece of wood from the coffee table and used my magic to make it into a stake. I took a few steps forward and I saw the fear in his eyes. "Any last words, Stefan?" I ask. Before he could answer, I shoved the stake right through his heart.

"I love you Elena," he says with his last breath. Pathetic really, everyone was in love with Elena and everyone was so dedicated to Elena. If Stefan were smarter he would have let her die in the car crash along with her family.

Both Salvatores were dead, I was calmed. I would not be happy until the doppleganger had hers as well. I head to Elena's house. One of us was going to die tonight and it wasn't going to be me. I was through being a friend, to such an ungrateful bitch.

The wind is blowing and the moon is shining brightly. It was a beautiful night for a witch. I heard whispers from the witches as the wind passed, they were congratulating me. My eyes turned to black, tonight is the night it all ends. I smile.


End file.
